


White Lambo

by cinciarella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciarella/pseuds/cinciarella
Summary: Lance and Esteban are invited to Daniel's New Year's Eve party in Monaco.





	White Lambo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).



> Enjoy a Secret Santa New Year's Eve fic!

Esteban took one last look in the mirror, once more adjusting the pink bow tie he’d chosen to wear tonight. Somehow, he could not get it in the perfect position around the collar of his shirt and because he was in Monaco, his mom was not there to help him out. He let his gaze slide over his reflection and he was satisfied with the way he looked tonight; the black Dolce & Gabbana suit fit him perfectly and the pink bow tie on his white shirt was the perfect cheeky detail that made his outfit subtly unique. His phone bleeped.

Lance: _I’m outside x_

Esteban smiled and patted his pockets to assess if he got his wallet and the hotel key card and when he confirmed he had everything, he left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. After his disappointing DNF in Abu Dhabi, Daniel Ricciardo had somehow managed to gather enough alcohol to get extremely drunk and in his drunken frenzy he had declared to all the drivers he could find that he loved them very much and that he would throw them the most epic New Year’s Eve party. And that’s how Esteban found himself in an elevator in Monaco, hoping that Dan would deliver on his promise, but he was quite certain he would have a great time anyway, because one of his best friends, Lance, would be there too. In fact, Lance had told Esteban he would pick him up at his hotel and drive them to Daniel’s place. 

Esteban walked through the lobby, wishing the personnel a happy new year already on his way out. When he walked out onto the parking, his mouth fell open in astonishment. Right in front of him stood Lance, but even though he looked very nice in his undoubtedly very expensive suit, Esteban’s eyes focused on the car behind him. It was white, Williams white, had a low roof and the typical geometrically shaped front and back that distinguished it from any other car.

“Wow,” Esteban brought out, “that’s a Lamborghini Aventador?” Lance giggled. 

“Yes, I asked for a pink one, but they didn’t have that,” Lance replied, embracing Esteban who’d come closer to greet him. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Esteban said, running his hand over the curving roof in amazement. 

“And it drives wonderfully,” Lance said. He pressed a button on the keys and the doors opened vertically and Esteban felt like a little kid again, knowing that he would be inside that car soon enough. 

“Let’s go,” Lance said, shooting Esteban an excited smile. Esteban stepped in the car and Lance did the same on the other side, the doors sliding down into position next to him. Lance looked in the side mirrors and started the engine and the sound of it nearly gave Esteban a hard-on. However, to be honest, if the engine wouldn’t have done it, looking at Lance in his tight, dark grey suit might have produced the same result. 

“Do you want to drive it too?” Lance asked Esteban, quickly looking sideways before pushing on the gas pedal and exiting the hotel parking. 

“What a question,” Esteban replied, “of course!” 

“Maybe we can go for a ride tomorrow?” Lance suggested and Esteban beamed, not only at the opportunity of driving this car, but also at Lance wanting to spend more time with him. 

“That’d be wonderful,” Esteban replied, already smiling at the prospect. The car seemed to drive so smoothly along the curved roads of Monaco, the lights of the yachts beaming from the harbor, the crescent moon reflecting on the Mediterranean Sea and a familiar, blissful feeling washed over Esteban. He looked to his side at Lance, who was focusing on the road in front of him, looking so handsome in his white shirt and with an expensive watch around his right wrist. Esteban felt like he was in a movie, riding in a Lamborghini in Monaco, on his way to a party with formula one drivers, next to him a handsome boy and he let his head rest against the seat, marveling at how happy he felt, life was great and his future looked so promising, the possibilities stretching endlessly in front of him. 

“Why are you smiling so much?” Lance asked him suddenly, pulling him out of his contemplation. 

“I’m just happy,” Esteban replied truthfully. 

“Good,” Lance replied, briefly placing his right hand on Esteban’s thigh, squeezing it tightly before releasing to put his hand on the gear stick again, “I like you happy.” Esteban didn’t want to read too much into that gesture and those words, but it made him feel warm inside nonetheless. He liked Lance, maybe a little too much for his own wellbeing, but he genuinely felt so happy to just be his friend and spend time with him that he didn’t even mind that Lance may not feel the same. 

“We’re here,” Lance suddenly said, pulling up in some underground parking space and finding a safe place for his car. When he’d parked the car, he looked at Esteban and his hand reached out for Esteban’s bow tie. 

“You put it on wrong,” Lance said, reaching behind Esteban’s neck to unclasp the bow tie. Lance turned to him and awkwardly shifted so he could reach Esteban better.

“Let me put it on,” Lance told him, his suggestion accompanied by such a genuine smile, Esteban thought he was going to melt in his seat. Lance strapped the bow tie around his collar, expertly fastening it in the correct way and Esteban was getting a bit worked up by Lance’s hands around his neck and his face so close to his own. 

“Ta-dah”, Lance said, leaning back and admiring his work, “So pretty.” Esteban blushed a little, but playfully bumped his shoulder with his fist.

“Shut up,” he replied, unclasping his seatbelt while Lance made the doors open vertically again. They both got out and walked over to the elevator to get to Daniel’s ‘most epic New Year’s Eve party’. 

“You’re my date, right?” Lance asked while waiting for the elevator to arrive. Esteban blinked, unsure if he’d heard that correctly. 

“I’m joking,” Lance said, giggling at Esteban’s silent amazement, “unless you want me to be serious,” he added quickly. The elevator announced its arrival with a sharp ‘ping’.

“Shut up,” Esteban said as the doors opened and both boys entered the small elevator. As Lance leaned over to press the number of the floor they had to be, Esteban quickly surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek. Now Lance was looking at him in silent confusion and Esteban wiggled his eyebrows at him. Unsure of who was joking and who was serious, they got out of the elevator and searched for Daniel’s flat. 

***

“Hello guys,” Daniel said when he opened the door. He was wearing a black suit and of course, his trademark humongous smile.

“Do come in,” he said in playful seriousness, waving his hand and getting out of the way to let them enter.

“Nice decoration,” Lance said. Esteban looked around the room, glittery garlands were decorating the walls, the entire space was filled with balloons in red, silver and gold and a disco ball hung from the center of the ceiling. 

“Thank you,” Daniel said, still beaming, “I actually kind of forgot about my promise. You know alcohol black-out and all that.”

“Yeah, if I hadn’t reminded him last week, it’d be a very boring party,” Max suddenly said, walking towards them with a bottle of beer in his hands. 

“Yeah, I didn’t have enough time to plan crazy things,” Daniel admitted, “I wanted to get a snake charmer and maybe a clown or some strippers.” Knowing that, Esteban didn’t really mind Daniel’s forgetfulness, he was rather afraid of snakes.

“If you get Esteban drunk enough, he’ll probably strip for us,” Lance said, eliciting a round of “oohs” from the red bull boys. 

“How do you know that?” Max asked Lance, eyeing him with curiosity.

“Not telling you, Maxi” Lance replied and he looked at Esteban and winked at him so ostentatiously that they all laughed. 

“Well then,” Esteban asked, “where is the alcohol to get me drunk enough?” 

“Oh, the alcohol table is over there at the back, there’s lots of choice, though I think the tequila might be nearly gone already. Hulkie has been challenging Carlos to see who can do the most tequila shots. Carlos is pretty tipsy already, it’s quite cute,” Max said. Meanwhile Daniel was rummaging through his kitchen drawers until he suddenly exclaimed “aha”. 

“I needed these to cook,” he said, holding up a pair of tongs and clapping them together.

“What’s for dinner?” Lance asked, warily eyeing Daniel’s choice of kitchen utensils.

“Barbecue!” Daniel answered gleefully.

“No way!” Lance exclaimed in shock.

“Oh yes,” Daniel said, extending the clapping tongs towards Lance, trying to catch him with them.

“Let’s get a drink,” Esteban said, tugging on Lance’s sleeve to lead him to the alcohol table. 

***

“You know, I’m used to caviar and oysters and all that jazz on New Year’s Eve, but this is actually quite nice,” Lance said, sitting on a chair on the balcony, working down a hot dog while the fire of the barbecue kept them all warm. Some ketchup dripped on his chin and Esteban wiped it away for him, looking Lance in the eyes and giving him a loving smile. 

“Told you barbecue would be a nice idea,” Daniel said, taking a sip from his beer. 

“You just forgot to book a caterer in time,” Max replied, taking a large bite from a hamburger, “and you can’t cook at all!” 

“Hey, hey, this is cooking, Maxi,” Daniel said, chuckling a little. 

Esteban was really enjoying this evening, even though it wasn’t an extravagant party at all. They had just been having a couple of drinks, talking to each other, having fun and now they were having dinner, which, although lacking in sophistication, was hearty and making Esteban feel very warm inside. He looked around, Carlos was sitting in between Max and Hulkie, and Daniel was operating the barbecue grill on the side of the balcony. A while after Esteban had arrived with Lance, Stoffel had joined the party, as well as some of Daniel’s friends that he didn’t know. 

“Hey, who are you guys going to kiss at midnight?” Max suddenly asked and Esteban could feel his cheeks redden a bit, because if he was honest, there was only one person here that he would like to kiss in celebration of the new year. He looked to his side, but Lance was intently focusing on eating some barbecue ribs. Maybe he should just kiss Lance anyway, he could always brush it off as a tipsy New Year’s Eve occurrence. 

“I’ll go for Carlos, my new team mate,” Nico said, receiving a bit of a nasty stare from Max, who apparently had the same idea. Carlos sat in between them, uneasily staring from one to the other, seemingly not sure what to say, nervously brushing through his hair with his fingers. Esteban had to giggle at the slight absurdity of the situation and when he looked to his side, Lance’s gaze crossed his, a mutual understanding in their eye contact and a soft smile spread over both of their faces. 

“I’ll give you a midnight kiss, Maxi,” Stoffel suddenly said, relieving the tension in the air, “well, if you want one, of course,” he continued a bit shyly. 

“Aww, of course,” Max said, walking over to Stoffel. “My favourite waffle,” he said, wrapping his arms around Stoffel’s waist playfully. They all laughed at that and Esteban really felt like he belonged somewhere. 

***

“10… 9 … 8 … 7… 6… 5…” they were collectively counting down to midnight, Esteban standing next to Lance, now completely convinced to give him his midnight kiss after the conversation Max had initiated earlier.

“4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR”, all the guests shouted at the same time before kisses were shared, wishes exchanged and over Monte Carlo harbour the first fireworks were being let off. In all the noise and chaos, Esteban had grabbed Lance by his collar to give him a chaste new year’s kiss, ready to pull away after a second and marvel over this moment for months to come. To Esteban’s surprise, Lance had thrown his arms around Esteban’s neck, keeping their lips locked until Esteban felt secure enough to deepen the kiss, pulling Lance against him and resting his hands on the small of his back. Lance’s fingers curled into Esteban’s hair and Esteban pulled him even closer, turning the kiss increasingly passionate, ignoring the noise and people around them. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Esteban looked into Lance’s eyes, the pink and blue hues of the fireworks reflected in his eyes and a happy, understanding smile simultaneously spread on both their faces. Esteban bent down to give Lance a quick peck before he wished him a happy new year. 

“Happy new year to you too,” Lance said, before he grabbed Esteban’s hand and led him to the edge of the balcony to watch the remainder of the fireworks. Lance rested his elbows on the balcony railing, while Esteban stood behind him and slid his arms around his waist, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. In the ink blue sky above the harbour, the fireworks changed shapes and colours; hues ranging from gold to icy green exploded in the air like an animated painting. Esteban pressed a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek and squeezed the arms around his waist a little tighter. 

“I like you a lot,” Lance said, keeping his gaze locked on the spectacle in the sky, but he placed his hands on top of Esteban’s, leaning back against him. 

“I like you too,” Esteban said, unable to keep the grin off his face. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced such a perfect moment in his life; watching fireworks on a balcony in Monaco with in his arms a handsome and lovely boy who had wanted to be kissed as much as Esteban had wanted to kiss him. The music and chattering voices around them seemed distant to Esteban, as if he and Lance existed in a bubble. All he noticed was the light sea breeze ruffling Lance’s hair, the crescent moon reappearing in the sky after the fireworks died down and Lance’s warm hands on his own. Esteban looked at the ocean in front of them, the stars reflecting in the rippling surface of the water. He could not wrap his head around the magnitude and scope of the bliss he felt, but he didn’t mind, all he wanted was to defy time and stretch the moment beyond infinity, like the ocean extended beyond the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, this work is entirely fictional :)


End file.
